Elsa
Elsa is a character that appears in the Robocop Alpha Commando series, a loose animated adaptation of the Robocop movie franchise by Paul Verhohen. Character Overview Elsa is a Russian spy under the leadership of the terrorist Sgt. Reed. Set free by her leader through a special chemical, she relishes in her newfound powers, set on her mission to launch NATO's nuclear warheads across the world's major capitals. Appearance Elsa first appears an adult female with short blond hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark on the right side of her face. When transformed, her entire body takes on a light blue-to-white sheen, going nude the whole time. Personality Elsa is a criminal who revels in her great power to do anything, not caring a wit about what happens to the world as she was willing to devastate the entire planet with nuclear warheads, if only it meant she could keep her abilities. Special Abilities Elsa was transformed by a secret chemical described as "the most powerful chemical in the world". After dousing her entire body with its contents, she became a living mass of pure liquid. With it, she possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying and shapeshifting. While she doesn't have much in the way of fighting ability, her powers make her an ideal espionage figure, letting her slip past military defenses through various waterworks, reducing her form to a puddle-like state to slip quietly through secure doors as well as giving her natural invulnerability to physical attacks. Synopsis Elsa is a spy (presumably Russian) who is first seen in a high-security prison. Her partner, Sgt. Reed, disguises himself as a prison guard and manages to sneak in the chemical he escaped a previous battle with as a beverage. Confirming the plan to be in motion, Elsa douses the entire contents of the chemical all over her body, reducing her body into a mass of liquid and leaks through a drain in the middle of her cell. She later rendezvous with Reed where they discuss their plans to use NATO's nuclear warheads to strike the world's major captials. While Elsa is enjoying her newfound powers, Reed spoils her fun by stating that the chemical's effects only last for another day, prompting her to get her job done, in the hopes that she can extend the time in her liquid form. She is later seen apparently having set up a trap for Robocop and his partner Nancy. When the two arrive at NATO, Reed intentionally surrenders himself, but Elsa, in an amorphous form, activates a nearby sprinkler device to cause confusion and slips by, infiltrating the nuclear complex with impunity, taunting the final defense to the nuclear console as she slips by. As Elsa begins arming the warheads inside, she is confronted by Robocop's other haphazard assistant, Cornelius Neumeier, who was accidentally transformed into an identical form. The two soon face off in a brief battle of shapeless creatures. Eventually, Neumeier is able to hold off Elsa long enough to disable the console by pouring into it and scrambling the circuitry. Having failed her mission, Elsa attempts to sneak back out to escape. However, just as she is making her getaway, her shapeless state takes form automatically as the transformation begins to finally wear off. Acting hastily, Elsa quickly takes out a female guard and confiscates her uniform to resume her escape. She then sees Neumeier as he pursues her. Elsa tries to escape but is then cornered by Robocop and Nancy. In a jam, she brandishes a blaster and evaporates Neumeier with a concentrated beam of heat and blows away his gaseous form casually. While Nancy manages to capture her, Robocop freezes his form, turning him into snow. It is unknown what happened to Elsa afterwards, though she was presumably thrown back into prison. Category:Elsa Category:Robocop Category: Melting Category:Puddle Category:Slime Category:cartoon